I AM
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: Have you ever wondered how some of the Neverland characters such as Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, and Wendy would describe themselves in a diary entry? Well look no further take a peak into the minds of these lovable characters.
1. Tinkerbell

_**M: M here with a new Peter Pan fanfic. Okay so I normally don't do poems because I honestly do not consider myself a poet and I don't really enjoy poetry as much as an actual story. Thank my English teacher for assigning us to do an I Am poem on anyone or anything we wanted and well these poems are what were created because of the assignment. I hope you enjoy them.**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own Peter Pan or anything related to it. These poems are just made for fun and based on M's thoughts on how the Peter Pan characters would privately describe themselves to an extent. Consider this a peek into their diaries! ;)**_

I am magical with pixie dust

I wonder what he sees in her

I hear the children's shout

I see the Indians dancing

I want to stay with Peter

I am magical with pixie dust

I pretend to be a human

I feel jealous anger

I touch the silk like leaves

I worry at the thought of being trapped

I cry seeing Peter sad

I am magical with pixie dust

I understand we are different

I say I'll stay forever more

I dream of being human

I try to be helpful

I hope to never leave Neverland

I am magical with pixie dust

_**M: I hope you liked it! I'll really like to share some news with you guys…I've published a book! I've been over the moon with it! I'd really appreciate it if you check out my profile where I've posted a link to some places you can get my book "Protector" and buy a copy please. You'll not only be helping me continue to write but you'll be helping the animals since I'm donating to a world wildlife foundation for each book sold. Please check it out when you can. **_

_**R&R and I hope you had a good Thanksgiving!**_


	2. Wendy

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of I AM! Woo! Lol Alright most of you probably realized that the poem from last chapter was talking about Tinkerbell am I right or am I right? ;) Hopefully you guys will enjoy this poem too. BTW check out my profile please when you can please cause I finally published my first book Protector and added some links in my profile. If you can please check it out. **_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own Peter Pan or anything related to his story. She is merely making creative poems (she is not a poet) about them. Enjoy!**_

I am imaginative and wishful

I wonder if it's best to stay a child.

I hear the fairies chime

I see Peter flying through the sky

I want to stay in Neverland

I am imaginative and wishful.

I pretend to be a mother

I feel a thrill seeing Neverland

I touch the glitter of the pixie dust

I worry when Peter fights Hook

I cry thinking of my home

I am imaginative and wishful

I understand that I must grow up

I say I'll never forget my adventures

I dream of staying in Neverland forever

I try to be strong

I hope he understands

I am imaginative and wishful

_**M: Done! I hope you liked this one! Let's see if you guys can tell who this poem is referring too lol ;) I bet you all noticed but who knows right. Please review I'd like to hear what you guys think about these poems since I'm not a very good poet. I also presented my Peter Pan Poem to the class and they loved it I can't wait to upload it here for you guys to read. So pretty please Review I'll like to know what you think **_


	3. Peter Pan

_**M: M here bringing you the last poem (so far) of I AM! The first Poem was Tinkerbell! The Second Poem was Wendy and now finally the last Poem is Peter Pan! Woooh! Lol I think the best one was Peters! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns these poems and her imagination. Enjoy!**_

I am the one who never grows up. I am adventurous and fun.

I wonder what makes adulthood so great

I hear a fairy chime

I see Neverland

I want to keep my friends with me forever

I am the one who never grows up. I am adventurous and fun.

I pretend to be a father

I feel brave at the thought of the unknown

I touch the coolness of the clouds

I worry at the thought of growing up

I cry thinking of when Wendy left

I am the one who grows up. I am adventurous and fun.

I understand the meaning of goodbye

I say Come away with me and you'll never have to worry about grown up things again.

I dream of having adventure after adventure

I try to be less selfish

I hope Wendy stays

I am the one who never grows up. I am adventurous and fun.

_**M: I hope you liked it! I'll really like to share some news with you guys…I've published a book! I've been over the moon with it! I'd really appreciate it if you check out my profile where I've posted a link to some places you can get my book "Protector" and buy a copy please. You'll not only be helping me continue to write but you'll be helping the animals since I'm donating to a world wildlife foundation for each book sold. Please check it out when you can. **_

_**I know it's early but I hope you have a good Christmas and New Years! And before I forget pretty please Review! I'd like to know what you thought of these poems!**_


End file.
